


I've Imagined You Fingering Me

by PRIasfdf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ignore this, Kinda Ziall, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, Niall ties Zayn up, This is kinda cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRIasfdf/pseuds/PRIasfdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know. We can talk about ways to murder an ex-best friend” Louis said while glaring at Liam.</p><p>Harry gave a loud laugh before saying,” Ok, so we’ve established that you’re a fan.”</p><p>Louis said,” No we haven’t. I just said I finger myself while thinking about you. That does not make me a fan.” </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the Strangers Kissing Video.</p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>Where Louis is NOT a fan, Liam is straight, Niall swears a lot, Zayn get's tied up and Harry likes Louis' big bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Imagined You Fingering Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So this is rushed and fast-paced and you are in no way obligated to read this.  
> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> This was inspired by this video ---->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A&feature=kp  
> Pretend it's Louis and Harry at either 1:40 or 2:07  
> Enjoy  
> xx

 

Louis was cranky. He was awake at 7 on a Saturday morning. He went around his room banging his drawers, stomping his feet and moaning really loudly.

“Oi! Shut up! It’s only like.” Louis heard a bit of shuffling before,” Holy shit Lou! It’s 7 Fucking O’clock. Why are you even bloody awake?” Louis’ flat mate and best friend Niall yelled through the wall.

Louis felt a bit bad, because it wasn’t Niall who signed him up for the stupid experiment thing. But he’d be damned if he suffered alone.

“Ni, I told you about this. Remember the stupid first kiss experiment I signed up for a few weeks ago. Liam scheduled for it to start at 8.” Louis whined.

“Well shut the bloody hell up and get ready. Stop making so much fucking noise.” Niall yelled.

Louis simpered as he put on his obscenely tight black jeans on. Niall had a colourful vocabulary when he was woken up early in the morning.

“That’s the thing. You love me right Ni? Nialler. The bestest friend in the whole widest world.” Lou simpered.

“I’m your only friend you twat.” Niall replied, his voice muffled. “What the fuck do you want from me.”

“A ride. It’s cold outside and it’s raining.” Louis said in his most convincing voice(which wasn’t very convincing).

“It’s the middle of February of course it’s cold outside. And it always rains in London. Take the tube.” Niall said before yelling,” I’m going to sleep. Wake me up if there’s a fire. Wait. Never mind. Don’t wake me up if there’s a fire.  Wake me up if Zayn Malik breaks in.”

Lou pouted. Of course. His best friend cared about the model more than his best friend. In all fairness, He’d do the same if Harry Styles was involved. Harry Styles, the multi-billion selling artist and best friend of Zayn Malik.

“Fine! Make your best friend take the tube early in the morning. You know this is when the perverts come out. They want my big bum.” Lou yelled as he grabbed his jacket, phone and wallet.

“Lou the pervs come out at night. And your bum isn’t that big. Stop getting ahead of yourself. Leave before I make you.” Niall said.

Lou huffed and slammed the door behind him. How _dare_ Niall tell him his bum wasn’t big. He went to the elevators, only to find a sign saying that they were out of order. Why was this happening to him. He walked down the eight flights of stairs. He knew it was a mistake buying a flat on the eight floor, all Niall’s fault (Maybe it was his fault, but no one needed to know). He forgot the fucking umbrella and there was no way in hell he was going back upstairs to get it. He put the hood of his jacket up and ran to the tube. Why did he have to sign up for the experiment? Oh yea. Money.

* * *

 

Three weeks ago

_Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Hey Louis!

 _Louis:_ Hey Li. What’s up?

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Nothing much. Wanted to ask you a favor.

 _Louis: Already? We just met though?_ Fine. Are you a top or bottom?

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Nonnonono. Not like that. Holy shit. NO

 _Louis:_ Jeez, I was kidding Li. Well, it’s nice to know that you find me ugly :’(

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ No Lou, you’re perfect, I already kinda have a girlfriend though…

 _Louis:_ Ah, that sucks. You seem like you have a big dick

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ LOUIS!

 _Louis:_ hahhaha, Sorrysorry. Force of habit. What’s that favour you’re asking for?

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Well, I’m planning to do an…experiment…

 _Louis:_ If it involves having two dicks up my ass, I’ll have to say no.

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Louuuuuuuu. No. Ew. It’s a “first kiss experiment”

 _Louis:_ What

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Basically we get strangers and get them to kiss.

 _Louis:_ And? What am I supposed to do?

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Well I have a friend who’s willing to do it, he’s pretty well-known, he’s also gay. The publicity he’d bring would be amazing. So I was wondering if you could be his partner? I didn’t want someone weird kissing him.

 _Louis:_ How do you know I’m not weird? Niall and I sacrifice a teenage girl every month to Satan.

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ As long as it’s not every week.

 _Louis:_ Fine. Give me his number.

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ Nononono. Not allowed. We’re making strangers kiss each other. You two wouldn’t be strangers if you’ve already talked.

 _Louis:_ Fuck you.

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ You’re so sweet. I’ll text you the details.

 _Louis:_ Love youu xx

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ GIRLFRIEND

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ I guess I kinda love you too xx

 _Louis:_ YES I’VE TURNED A STRAIGHT GUY GAY! WAIT TILL I TELL NIALL.

 _Liam the Photographer I met in Starbucks:_ I was trying to be nice you piece of shit. I’ll talk to you later.

 _Louis:_ Come back babe. I’ll make you pancakes.

 _Louis:_ Jokes. I’ll probably poison you.

 _Louis:_ Li?

 _Louis:_ Fine. Bye

* * *

 

Louis got on the tube and took his phone out.

 _Louis:_ Li, My bum’s big right _?_

 _Liam:_ I guess?

 _Louis:_ What do you mean I guess? It’s big right?

 _Liam:_ I mean it’s average?

 _Louis:_ What the fuck Li! I thought I could trust you! I changed your contact name you fucker.

 _Liam the ASSHOLE:_ What! I’m not gay man. I can’t tell a good ass from a bad one, even on women.

 _Louis:_ I’m surrounded by idiots.

 _Liam the ASSHOLE:_ Hey! Meanie. Hurry up, Shooting starts in 20 minutes. I want all the partners to meet each other once.

 _Louis:_ I’m coming. Calm down _._

 _Liam the ASSHOLE:_ Ok. Come through the back entrance though. Shit. Someone’s calling me. TTYL

 _Louis:_ Back door. Got it. And stop talking like a 15 year old girl. Those are the types we sacrifice every month.

 

 

* * *

 

Louis put his phone back in his pocket and got out of the tube. He climbed up the steps and walked outside. He took a deep breath of fresh air. The tube always smelt like piss. He walked by a black range rover with tinted windows and paused for a moment. He turned around and craned to look over his shoulder. His bum wasn’t too small was it? He quite liked it. It’s how he reeled in all the guys. He shook his bum and peered at it from different angles. It still looked big. Louis decided that Liam and Niall were out of their mind. He continued on his way.

* * *

 

Louis finally reached the building and crept in through the back door. He was going to go into the bathroom and come out pretending he had been there for a while, cause in all honesty, he was 10 minutes late. But before he could, Liam tapped him on the back.

“Ah Liam! My sweet sweet Li. Where were you? I’ve been looking for you for about 10 minutes now.” Louis rambled.

“Cut the shit Lou, I saw you sneaking in.” Liam retaliated.

Lou pouted.

Liam continued saying,” Ok, get in that room. You’re the only one who hasn’t met your kissing partner. But don’t worry. He’s a close friend and he’s really nice.”

Loius spoke up,” Gee, that’s comforting. I’m taking the word of a 23 year old photographer, who’s probably a sociopath.”

Liam took a deep breath before pushing Louis in the room and telling him to stay in there.

Louis took his phone out. Why on earth did he say yes to Li in the first place.  The only thing he could get from here was the money. He just hoped that the guy he was going to kiss wasn’t a douchebag.

* * *

 

He was playing flappy bird (almost passing the 56th pipe)before Liam burst into the room.

“Lee-yum! You made me lose.” Louis whined.

Liam just rolled his eyes before grabbing Louis by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

“So, will I get to know the name of the mysterious guy?” Louis asked.

“Nope.” And that’s all Liam said before Louis was roughly pushed in front of the cameras and bright lights.

Louis blinked a few times to get the bright white flash out of his eyes.  He felt a hand on his back and deep voice in his ear,” You ok?”

Louis shot up. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. That was Harry freaking Styles. Every girl’ (and Louis’) wet dream. Louis could not count the number of times he had fingered himself thinking of Harry Styles.

And he made it very clear when he said,” I finger myself thinking about you.”

He heard Liam bite back a laugh. Oh he was so gonna kill him.

“Uhm, I, well, is it any good?” Of-bloody-course Harry Styles would ask him that.

“Shit. Forget I said that. Let’s get on with the smooching.” Louis said really quickly.

Liam cut in,” Oh no, first you got to talk to each other. Then kiss.” Liam was smiling.

Louis wondered if he’d be smiling when Louis cut his throat.

Harry spoke up,” Well, um, I guess we can talk about”

Louis hated Harry’s voice. It was so slow and deep and raspy and he wanted to have sex with it.

“I know. We can talk about ways to murder an ex-best friend” Louis said while glaring at Liam.

Harry gave a loud laugh before saying,” Ok, so we’ve established that you’re a fan.”

Louis said,” No we haven’t. I just said I finger myself while thinking about you. That does not make me a fan.”

“Am I the one fingering you, or do you just think about me while you finger yourself?” Harry said

“Well, I finger myself, but I imagine that you’re the one fingering me. Not a fan.” Which was a lie, but Lou would rather shoot himself then admit it.

“Guys. This is supposed to be a sweet and nice and cute and _child-friendly_ video about kissing strangers. Fingering is not a nice topic.” Liam said.

“Well you’re very welcome to join.” Louis scathingly said.

Louis turned back around to clear up the fact that Louis only imagined Harry fingering him, and was not, in fact a fan. But he forgot about it all when Harry crashed his lips onto his. It was fast and hot and Louis was in love with Harry’s lips. He felt Harry’s tongue poke at his lower lip and Louis opened his mouth. He felt Harry’s abnormally large hands grab his bum.

“Hey Louis.” Harry panted.

“Yeah?” Lois said.

“You have a really nice bum.”

Louis smiled before saying,” Is it big?”

“Fuck yeah.” Harry let out.

“Fuck you Payne. Harry said I had a big ass. Go shove a dick up yours.” Louis yelled to Liam where Liam was slowly turning red.

Harry said softly,” This may sound weird and totally off topic, but do you wanna go on date with me?”

Louis almost burst,” Of course. Come over to my place.”

Liam just shook his head,” Leave, both of you. I can’t put any of the stuff you guys did.”

Louis smirked before grabbing onto Harry and dragging him out.

“I’m really sorry, but my friend, Zayn, he’s here and I can’t just leave him.” Harry said looking down.

Louis froze,” Zayn? Zayn Malik? The model?”

Harry groaned before saying,” Yes. The model. Please don’t tell me this is the part you leave me for him.”

Louia laughed before saying,” Tell Zayn he can come over too.”

Harry cautiously looked over and said,” Are you into those polygamy relationships? Cause Like, I don’t really like to share.”

Louis laughed again before telling Harry to Call him over.

They walked to Harry’s car and Louis said,” That’s a nice Range rover. I swear it’s like everyone has one now. I saw one just a few minutes before I … Oh shit.”

Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat before saying,” I wasn’t lying when I said you had a nice bum.”

Louis just glared at him before clambering into the car.

He glanced at Harry who was having a conversation with someone else and when Harry settled in the car he saw the other person was Zayn Malik.

Louis took a few breaths. And who would blame him? Sitting in the same car as Zayn Malik and Harry Styled was a dream come true.

“Louis this is Zayn. Zayn Louis.” Harry introduced them. Louis leaned over Harry to shake Zayn’s hand.

“Nice to meet you mate.” Zayn said. And Louis might have screamed a little on the inside.

“Like-wise.” Louis returned. And soon enough, both of them were making fun of Harry.

Just as they stopped outside of Louis’s flat, He had an idea. After climbing the eight flights of steps and complaining all the way (“Shut up Lou. I’m the one carrying you”) they made it to his flat.

Louis opened the door and yelled out loud,”NIALL. WHERE ARE YOUUU!”

“Holy fuck Lou. We’ve talked about this. Do not wake me under any circumstances.” Niall slurred

“I remember alright. But you also said not to wake up unless Zayn Malik breaks in.” Lou chirped loudly.

“Yes I did. And I will only get out of bed once I see him.” Niall yelled back.

Louis smirked and gently pushed Zayn towards Niall’s bedroom.

Zayn just look bewildered at Lou and Louis used his puppy eyes. Zayn rolled his eyes and walked into Niall’s room.

“Well, now that that’s taken care off. Let’s get you in bed styles.” Louis said while dragging Harry towards his bedroom.

“How do you know I wanna get in your bed. I’m actually a very classy man. I want wine and a homemade dinner and-“ Everything else was cut off when Louis pressed his mouth against Harry’s. Harry pushed Louis onto his bed and climbed onto him.

Harry opned his mouth to say something when they heard Niall shriek. They heard the sound of Niall running and Louis’ door slammed open.

“Holy shit Lou, Zayn Malik is in my bedroom. Zayn. Fucking. Malik is in our flat. HOLY SHIT LOU. Why is Harry styles in your bed!”

“Niall! Leave us alone!” Louis cut off Niall’s rambling.

Niall looked dazed as he nodded and went back outside, presumably to Zayn.

“Well, now that we probably won’t be interrupted, let’s see if I’m better at fingering you then imagination me.” Harry giggled.

“Oh god. I’m getting in a relation-ship with a bloody 6 year old aren’t I.” Louis said, but the smile breaking out said otherwise.

Harry just nodded and Louis said,” Well then. What are you waiting for. Get those fingers inside me.”

And maybe when Harry saw the massive poster of himself on the wall beside him, he burst out into laughter. And maybe when Louis pulled Harry’s hair to hard, Harry almost came. And maybe when they heard Zayn letting out shrieks, Niall was tying Zayn up. But no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was horrible.  
> I am still updating Would You Let Us In so don't worry about that.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> P.S I got a 96% in my maths exam. Thanks guys  
> ♥


End file.
